


Snow

by ShineeRedKookie



Series: Pack Seasons [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Romance, Snow, mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineeRedKookie/pseuds/ShineeRedKookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's WINTER in the mysterious town of Beacon Hills, and one particular supernatural creature is not happy about the fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> My sister is giving me little challenges for the 31 Days of Christmas. It is a personal challenge. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Note | Jackson is the Kanima  
> Note | Derek is an alpha  
> Note | Derek is the Master of Jackson in Kanima form
> 
> Note | Okay so the picture was posted on my Tumblr account. I thought 'why not' and decided to add this onto my 31 Days Til Christmas Challenge.

Note  | Okay! Before the challenge starts I will start with the picture. 

\- My favorite episode in Season One of Teen wolf is "Magic Bullet"  
\--I really that one. Between the awkward Scot, Allison and Family scene - not to mention when Kate accuses Scott and Allison takes the blame saying she was searching for a condom. And we can't forget the lovely little Sterek scene where Derek asks Stiles to cut off his arm.

* * *

 Note  | Day 1 of  31

Jackson hissed and curled in on himself.  HIs eyes narrowed dangerous as he stared at the clock above the stove.

_6:40 AM._

Jackson growled deeply and stood from the glass table in the kitchen.

The house was quiet. As was usual considering. His  _parents_ were always away - out of town -or country-on business. As was per usual. Jackson didn't expect anything less. And truthfully, he was perfectly fine with it. He'd rather be alone. He'd rather not have them in the house. It was pretty much the same whether they were there or not. It was silent and pretty much non-existent. 

What was the use of having someone there when they acted as if they weren't? It was useless.

His cheeks puffed as he slung his book-bag over his left shoulder - cause he was Jackson Whittemore and therefore the personification of cool; two strapped book-bag was not cool. Jackson's teeth grinded against each other as he stood at the front door. His hoodie wrapped tightly - as possible with one - around him, trying to conserve heat.

Yeah.

It wasn't working. Not in the slightest. Not even barely. Jackson could feel the cold though the door. He hated cold. 

Yes!

And NO!

It had nothing to do with the fact that he was a cold-blooded reptilian. He had hated the cold even before that; however, being a lizard - Kanima according to Stilinksi - seemed to amplify his hate for all things cold. He wanted heat. Needed heat. Craved heat.  He also knew where to find it.

Derek Hale.

Also known as his current master. Though, truthfully - and thankfully, he was nothing like Matt had been. Absolutely nothing. And because of that a sort of relief had settled in his bones. The nightmares - or visions - of what he had done during his time as the Kanima had ceased under the new master. But there was a certain level of awkward weirdness that had settled between the two. Derek never seemed to call for the Kanima.

What had shocked Jackson the most was the memories. He had been used to nightmares, sudden flashes of what he had done while under Matt's control. But with Derek, it was a memory. He would wake up the next morning and remember everything. 

Like running. On the nights of the full-moon Jackson felt the pull of the Kanima; much like the werewolves did. Deaton said it was because a part of him was wolf - the bite given by Derek.  And on those full-moon nights, Derek would take the wolves - supernatural eyes, fangs, and claws in the open - and make them run. They would run as a pack in the deepness of the darkened woods behind the Hale Estate.

Jackson had held in a flinch the first time one of the wolves - Erica - had questioned why a lizard was with them. His jaw had clenched, and he'd stayed looking at the ground below his now human form - they always changed back to "human" before going home.  _He's not one of us._ Derek had growled warningly in his alpha tone.  _He is._ The alpha had snapped.  What had shocked him more was Stilinski, because not for one moment in his life did he ever think the geek would ever willingly take up for him. Protect him.  _Are you saying I'm not pack, have you forgotten I'm human? What about Lydia and Allison?_ Jackson had kept himself in check and waited for Erica's next jab. It hadn't come.  _I'm sorry Jackson, that was wrong - you are pack._

After that, things had changed. He had felt more like pack. But he still kept his distance. It was his insecurity. That much he knew. He kept to himself - letting Danny in every now and then. Jackson was used to being an outcast of sorts, having a family, a pack . . . it was different. Especially with the way the pack started to keep track of him. Check up on him.

Touching. Apparently it was a pack thing. One Jackson had not been truly aware of until after he was being  _touched._ Jackson wasn't good with touching. He wasn't used to it. It had been difficult at times with Lydia - but that stemmed from his lack of family. At first it was hand brushing past his. But all too soon it became more - hugs, walking arm in arm, sudden back-tackling - Erica's favorite form of hugging, also known as pouncing. It had taken a little while, but Jackson had gotten used to it.

Cold. It was so freaking cold. Icy and chilling. A deep bone setting chill, that traveled through the body at a slow moving pace, numbing the body and freezing the soul.

Jackson huffed out a breath, a puff of white air floated out for a few moments before dissipating.  He huddled closer to himself in the hoodie he was wearing. Fuck. He growled - sounding more like hissing. A shiver coursed up his spine as he moved to the Porsche.

Leather seats.

Jackson groaned.  _Great, fucking great._ More cold. Just what he wanted, more cold.  He let out another breath, white fog slipping passed his lips and into the open. He hadn't wanted to go to school. But . . . that would lead to the wolves making stops by his house every hour on the hour. That would annoy him more. Jackson glared down at the snow that crunched under his feet - as if it was clear away leaving a sun, warm trail in its wake.

. . .

Jackson huffed as he slammed the Porsche door.  _Fucking cold. Fuck you!_  He hissed darkly once more, glaring at the idiot who bumped into him. "Watch it!"

The younger, eyes wide in fear nodded briefly before running in the opposite direction. 

"That wasn't nice."

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Go away McCall." He hissed. He wasn't in the mood for pack. He wanted to be alone. He was cold and he wanted to be alone. He wanted to curl into a ball until he had enough heat to melt the snow. A shiver tingled in his spine. Jackson gnashed his teeth together. He wanted a heating blanket and -maybe even - Stilinski's famous hot chocolate.

"You okay?" Scott questioned. Voice soft, head cocked to the side in question. He swallowed softly and moved closer while sniffing. "You smell sad." he yelped as Jackson snapped at him with his teeth, eyes shifted secondly. Scott gasped. "You can't do that here! You know what Derek said!"

Jackson growled. His eyes narrowed as he shook her off. "Leave me alone McCall." His lip curled up in anger. "Go back to your precious little _mate_."

"Jackson . . ." Scott trailed off. "I'm here if you need anything."

Jackson shoved passed him. His brows furrowed as he moved through the halls and towards his first class. At this moment, Jackson didn't care if he had his books or not. He was set for valedictorian - they could kiss his ass. He was Jackson Whittemore. The chess club, every sports team, and the library had everything new because of the Whittemore family.

"Hiya!" Erica giggled as she latched onto him from behind. Okay, so, she jumped him. Her arms wound around his neck. She giggled, her breath warm against his ear.

Jackson hissed and rolled his shoulders back - pushing at her to move. "Get off!" His voice dark and brooding.

"Wha . . ." She frowned and slowly detangled herself from his back. 

Jackson held in a deep growl, rumbling in his chest. She was warm. So freaking warm. He hated it. Hated how warm the wolves were while he was left to freeze.

"What's wrong?"

Jackson gnashed his teeth together. She was the second wolf to say that. It was beginning to piss him off - more than he already was. And that was actually saying something. Jackson breathed in slowly. His body hunched forward, curling in on himself once more.

"Hey? Where's the leather jacket?" Erica questioned, bouncing in place next to him. "You always have that jacket."

Jackson's lips curled in anger. _It was ruined by Matt._ "Nothing." _  
_

"We are pa-" her eyes flitted around quickly. " _Pack,_ " she whispered. "You can talk to us if you need too." Her eyes were wide and sincere.

Jackson pulled away as she tried to reach for him. "Leave me alone." He couldn't stand to have her touch him. Not again. The heat was so enticing. He wanted to. Wanted very much to act like a puppy and ask for a puppy while - all of them surrounding him as he purred deeply because of the heat swirling around him. But Jackson wasn't weak. He wouldn't ask for a hug. He wouldn't show the needy side of him.  The side that begged to be cuddled.

"Bye," Erica frowned as she watched him go.  _He doesn't smell right._ She bit her lower lip, worrying it while trying to track down another pack-mate.

Jackson heaved a small sigh as he felt her presence leave. His eyes narrowed at the fresh-men that surrounded the hallways. A slow smirk covered his lips as he watched the crowd part for him. His nose scrunched in distaste. 

Did he mention he was cold?

Jackson knew for a fact that his skin was paler than normal - which actually wasn't a bad look for him. It made the skin seem more silky and translucent - causing his lips to seem redder and fuller. The pale-ness also gave his deep blue eyes this never ending stormy ocean look.

"Hey, what did you do to Erica?" Boyd growled. "She di-" He stopped, head cocking to the side as he breathed in deeply. "What's wrong?" He stepped closer and took another sniff. "You're scent is wrong."

Jackson rolled his eyes and bumped shoulders with Boyd as he passed. He wasn't in the mood. Hadn't he already made reference to that?

"Hey," Boyd snapped, nose flaring as he glared down. "Are you sick?" His brows drew together. He wolves couldn't get sick, but Lizard-things were a completely different. Maybe it was possible for them to get sick.

Jackson shook his head. "Not sick." He snapped, shortening the phrase as much as possible. He didn't feel like speaking. The cold was making him sluggish. A deep unsettling cold had settled in the pit of his stomach.  Jackson curled his hands into fists. "Fine."

"No," Boyd shook his head. "Something is wrong." He crowded in closer. "Have you seen Derek lately?"

Jackson froze. Derek? What was so important about _him_? Jackson denied the way his heart stuttered, blaming it on the fact that his heat most likely needed to work hard to warm his body and keep his blood from thickening. Yeah, that was the reasoning for the small heart fluttering. But, while he was at it . . . When had he last seen Derek?

"Well?"

Jackson shrugged. "I think the last time was the last pack meeting."

"That's . . . Maybe you should go see him." Boyd tried.

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He walked away before the wolf could make another comment. He wasn't in the mood for . . . well . . . anything. He wanted to curl up in front of the fireplace at home. Sleep, he could sleep too. He swallowed hard and frowned. Could he be sick? Jackson shook his head. Doubtful. Whittemore's didn't really get sick. He scoffed. Not that he was a real Whittemore.

"Hey!"

Jackson groaned. Couldn't they just leave him alone? "What?"

"Jeez! Erica, Boyd, and Scott were right."

Lydia Martin.

"What?" Jackson grouched out.

Lydia smiled and moved closer. "They said something was wrong with you." Her head cocked to the side, strawberry-blonde curls swaying as they tumbled off her shoulders to float in the air. "It seems to be true. What is wrong?" Her eyes narrowed as they scrutinized the jock before her. "You're pale." Her brows furrowed as she turned calculating. "When was the last time you saw Derek?"

"What the hell is with Derek?" Jackson hissed. This was the second person within 15 minutes to ask him about  _him_. 

Lydia smiled, wide and luminescent. "It was just a question my little reptilian."

"Don't call me that!" He hissed out, eyes flashing as the irises slanted cruelly. 

Lydia's smile dropped. Her stance changed, more guarded and calculating than before. "What's wrong?" Her lips pursed. "You've been catty, but after . . . You've never been like  _this_ to me."

Jackson swallowed. "nothing," He pulled his arm away. She wasn't warm enough. He couldn't even feel her heat - that was the only reason she'd been able to stay that close. She wasn't warm enough, so his weakness wasn't showing.

"I'm here, if you need me . . ." She smiled softly and squeezed his arm.

Jackson heaved a small sigh as she left. He kept his eyes down as he walked into the classroom. He took a seat in the back and kept his head low. Today was going to be long.

Long and cold.

So very cold.

. . .

Jackson growled. His eyes flashing to Kanima. His skin fluttered, scales starting to show. Cold. So fucking cold. He hissed darkly as he walked up stairs to the Hale Estate. Did they really need a meeting today?

Jackson shook his head. "At least it will be warm in there." He muttered softly, too softly. He didn't need the others to hear him.

"Glad you could make it."

Stiles. Jackson rolled his eyes and shoved inside. He bit his lower lip to keep from hissing at the stinging sensation of the heat sliding over his skin. It took all Jackson had not to whimper. It was warm. Not hot. Merely warm. His head dropped. He moved through the house and towards the living room where everyone else was. He stayed quiet and moved as little as possible while trying to conserve his heat.  _Get this over with so I can go home and sit in front of the fire-place._

 _. . ._  

Derek frowned, close to scowling as he stared at the blue eyes boy. Something was wrong. The others had filled him in on it earlier. The pack had gotten used to Jackson's sarcasm. Hell, have of the time it was funny to watch Jackson and Stiles snark back and forth. But today was different. According to the pack, Jackson had ben vicious. Actually trying to be cruel. 

Red colored his vision for a moment as his wolf pushed to the surface. Derek blinked, the dark green and vibrant blue taking over his irises once more. He breathed in deeply. Like the other had done, and told him to do. It was true. Jackson smelled wrong. He didn't smell like Jackson. He didn't smell like pack. He didn't smell like family. He didn't smell like . . .

Mate. He didn't smell like home. Jackson was supposed to smell like comfort to him and the pack. HE smelled like neither.

Derek curled his hands into tight fists, claws pushing forward. "That's it for today." He gave a curt flash if a smile. "There doesn't seem to be any issues." He turned towards Stiles - eyes flaring red. "But that doesn't mean you should go out and look for issues."

The pack chuckled. 

"Hey!" Stiles exclaimed. "That's not fair!" He jerked a hand at Peter. "I wasn't even aware I was attracted to supernatural shit until he bit Scott."

Peter smirked. "i wouldn't have bitten Scott if you wouldn't have been outside in the woods at night." His eyes sparkled, flashing blue.

"I don't care. All I know is unicorns don't exist, and I want to fucking keep it that way." Derek growled.

Stiles blinked. "Dude? Did you just crack a joke?" A smile split his lips. "Awesome! You need to try harder, but hey!" He laughed. "This is great, I was wondering if there was any Christmas spirit in you."

"Shut up Stiles." Derek snapped. "Get out!" His eyes moved back to the sort-of beta, whose eyes had been glued to the floor since they had walked in. "Not you Jackson."

The pack stilled for a moment.

Jackson frowned and raised his head for the first time since entering the Hale Mansion. Why did he have to stay.

"Peter go do something."

_"Go for it"_

His head jerked to the side as he heard Peter whisper to him. 

Peter chuckled and moved to follow the rest of the pack out. He smiled wolf-ishly while placing an arm around Stiles's shoulders. "Where is the Sherriff tonight?"

Derek shook his head, he really didn't like to think of the fact that his  _uncle_ was dating  _Stiles_ \- let's not mention the fact that Stiles is  _seventeen_.  Besides, he couldn't really judge. He stared down at the boy on the leather couch. He was sort of in the same boat. Though, there  _wasn't_ such a  _drastic_ age difference between Jackson and himself.

Jackson swallowed, drawing attention back to himself. "What did you want?" He wanted to get this over with so he could go home. He hated the fucking cold. And having to set in a room full of people - pack included - that were all paired off with their mates - it made everything worse. He tightened the muscles in his arms to keep them from winding around himself as a sort of barrier to lock the warm - he clearly was not creating - in.

"What's wrong?" Derek questioned, and no - he wasn't questioning because of the pack. He wanted to know. He wanted to understand why the one he loved was so . . . So closed off. There was a part of Jackson - Derek had realized early on - that was closed off from those around him. But this was entirely different. "You don't smell right."

Jackson snorted.  _Damn wolves._

"Tell me." Derek demanded. His shoulders shook as his wolf began to rage. His eyes tinged red. "Jackson."

Jackson flinched. It was a warning from the master side of Derek - not the wolf side. He swallowed thickly. "I'm cold." He whispered, hoping Derek had heard him.  _So fucking cold._

"What?" Derek frowned and moved closer.

Jackson held back a whine. "I'm cold." He tried again, raising his voice slightly.

 _Cold?_ Derek cocked his head to the side, much like the animal inside him would have done. "Cold?"

"I'm not a fucking wolf." Jackson jerked upward, standing swiftly. "I'm some fucking creature."  _Cold-blooded at that!_ He hissed, eyes flashing as the slanted and turned yellow. "I'm not a damn wolf, I don't create heat!" He hissed, shoulders drawing upward - protectively.

Derek frowned. Cold. He stepped forward eyes trained on the smaller. His eyes narrowed as he watched Jackson. "Don't hiss at me." He growled. 

Jackson's eyes widened as they immediately turned back to their frigid blue color.

_Glacial._

Jackson bit his lower lip and let his eyes flit back and forth between Derek and the door. They both knew he wouldn't make it, but he'd get damn close.

"Is that why you've been rude to everyone?" Derek questioned as he moved closer, invading his personal space.

Jackson held back a reflexive whimper at the heat he could feel radiating off of the wolf in front of him. 

"I asked a question." Derek growled. He held back a smirk as he watched the reptilian before him simper. It was no secret that alpha wolves ran hotter than betas and omegas. Derek jerked slightly.  _Reptilian._ It hit him.  _Cold-blooded._

Jackson bit his lower lip and dug his nails into the palms of his hands. No, he was not going to lean forward into the warm. "yes," he whispered. So cold.

"Jackson," Derek sighed. He stared down at the top of the boy's head.  _'Go for it'_ \- Peter's earlier words filtered back in.  _Fuck it_. Derek snapped inwardly. He reached out and yanked the boy towards him. His arms wrapped tightly around the smaller as he drew him as close as possible. _  
_

Jackson froze, shoulders hunched forward. HIs body tingled at the heat that wrapped around him, slithering over his skin before coiling tightly around him.

Derek lowered his head and nuzzled at the younger's neck. His nose brushed against the silky skin - silkier than he had thought it would be. He breathe din deeply as he nestled closer. A slow smile curled on his lips. He was starting to smell like mate once more - better as  Jackson's and his scents mingled together. 

Jackson stood still and bit his lower lip. A shiver coursed up and down his spine as Derek's stubble scuffed against his skin.  _Heat._ He blinked a few times as his body and mind tried to processes the exhilarating heat that suddenly surrounded him. Jackson began to relax. His bones began to melt at the numbing cold that had settled so deep within his bones that morning was slipping away.  _So warm_. A soft whimper fell from his lips as he buried his face against Derek's neck and breathed in slowly. 

Derek smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around the younger as he shifted them towards the couch. With slow languid movements, Derek shifted their positions until they were lying on the couch - Jackson secured safely between the back of the couch and Derek. Derek had grabbed the blanket - one that Stiles must have brought over for reasons like this - from the back of the couch and draped it over them. It was a soft creamy color -  _"Cause it goes with the color concept in the living room Derek" Stiles snapped as he placed the blanket over the back of the couch -_ goose-feathered-down blanket.

Jackson released a small sigh at the heat that surrounded him. His bones melted. "Why do you have to be so warm?" He hissed, no heat behind the words. "Every damned one of you!" He sniffled and rubbed his nose against Derek's collarbone - the damn wolf was in one of his Henley's and a pair of black jeans.

Derek smirked and tilted his head until his lips rested against Jackson's ear. "Should I say 'sorry'?" He chuckled softly, letting warm breath slide over the other's neck. "I like the position we are currently in."

Jackson stilled. He squirmed slightly, backing away from the alpha that had wrapped around him.  _What?_ He blinked, dark blue eyes wide and innocent. "What?" He swallowed and waited.

"You are my mate." Derek rushed out. His arms tightened around the younger, steal like bands keeping the reptilian close. He wasn't about to let him go. No, not now. Not when he had just gotten him.

"Mate!" Jackson repeated near hysterics. "What?" He blinked repeatedly.

Derek nodded. "Listen to my heart." He waited, watching as the younger slowed down in his squirming. "You. Are. My. Mate."

"You're not . . ." He trailed off. His eyes wide as he swallowed. "Really?" He whispered softly. His body slowly began to melt against the elder once more. His brows furrowed. "I don't . . ." 

Derek smiled and leaned in closer. His lips hovered over Jackson's in their awkward position. His eyes trained on Jackson's as he continued to creep closer. "Mate." he murmured before his lips connected with the younger's. His wolf purred low in his chest.

Jackson froze, before slowly melting. He eased into the kiss.

Chaste. Chaste and Sweet.

Derek smiled softly as he pulled back. "Okay?" His eyes flickered back and forth between blue/green and red.

A blush had crept its way up Jackson's neck and covered his cheeks.

"Baby," Derek mumbled as he pressed a kiss to Jackson's forehead. "Get some sleep."

Jackson let his right arm slither around Derek's waist. He grasped the back of Derek's Henley. "Don't go anywhere," he mumbled against Derek's collarbone.

"I won't." He pressed a kiss into Jackson's neck. "I'm not going anywhere you aren't."

He smiled and nuzzled closer the hot alpha. Jackson snorted softly.  _Hot in more ways than one._ "Closet romantic."

"Maybe." Derek murmured. He rubbed Jackson's back. 

Jackson heaved a contented sigh as he wiggled his toes, pushing them up under Derek's jeans to press them against his calves. He whined. "It's not fair!" He huffed and pushed against the wolf as close as possible.

Derek chuckled and hugged the reptilian closer. He smiled and nuzzled the younger. "I'll keep you warm."

"You better." Jackson muttered as he fell asleep.

* * *

500000477903

 

**Author's Note:**

> Some challenges - later in the future - may co-inside with past one-shots. I will let you know if there is a connection.
> 
> Did you EnJOY?


End file.
